


Alchemist in Miami !?

by Dean1979



Series: Alchemist in Miami !? [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean1979/pseuds/Dean1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an incident happened a really long time ago an thus the birth of alchemy is born, how this event happened gets lost throughout the aging times. soon alchemy gets watered down to what he see an read today. there are still alchemist around but through the ages for various reasons they went into hiding. although there are a few an slightly growing number of rouge alchemist that are very greedy an well do just about anything for fame an fortune. all alchemist use a alchemic circle, the only way around this is by opening a door of truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemist in Miami !?

**Author's Note:**

> in the story i'm once again going to be the male version of myself an going by the name Michael or Mike, but have it to were my friends call me Kai, i'm gona be an alchemist in this story but i'll be able to a transmutation without the use of a transmutation circle. I well revel just how latter on in the story. i'm gona be adding at lest three of my friends into this story, but I well be adding them latter on in the series. 
> 
> this well be a ruff-draft an a bit short but well try ta work on it when I can, since I really want ta work on it an its a possibility that this well turn into a collaboration fic with my lov
> 
> so enjoy what I have so fare an please let me know what ya think, *bow* thank you

It’s a Wednesday an I'm sitting down in front of the TV in the living room, just freakin bored right out of my skull. So I pick up the remote an turn on the TV an flip through the channels until I happen to land just in time for apparently CSI: Miami comes on. I have never even thought about even watching it before, since I got so much hooked in CSI Vegas. An really didn’t want ta even try to watch the other two, but now I'm gona give this one a chance. I'm just barley an I men just barley into the ep which is the very first episode of the first season, an something really strange happens an I swear that I get pulled right in. My whole world goes black. Then comes right back in a rush! The first thing that I kinda notice before it all goes south is a terrible crime taking place, just before it all just goes quite literally all to hell.

 

The next thing I ended up hearing right before I even start ta see anything is a whole bunch of peoples voices, course it all sounds all so strange after what had just happened. Then I think that I hear not too sure that someone says "Hay! We have a live one over here!" I then hear the unmistakable sounds of footsteps coming my way, but they are all splashy an I can't help but ta think _why the heck are they all so splashy? Where the hell am I anyways?!_ I then start ta black out a bit but I can fell a hand right on my face an tellin me, "hay…son….I really want you to hang in there ok…..do you think that you can try doing that for me?" before I can kinda respond to whatever it is that he says to me I black out anyways.

I find myself going in an out of consciousness a lot so I have no clue to what the hell is even going on. An when I finally do start to be able ta open my eyes for the first time everything is a bit blurry, before it starts ta clear an I see a very beautiful blond haired woman, an the first thing that even enters my mind is _did I just die an go ta heave cause this blond haired woman look like an angel._ Apparently as I look at her an just smiles, an says something but I don’t even hear it. It's almost like one of toughs black an white silent fill movies, where ya just see the person on the screens lips movin. She of course shows some great concern, an apparently yells for someone ta come in. they do an they instantly come in. An before I even know the blond haired woman no angel aww hell I don’t even fuckin know anymore leaves an a whole lot of people start ta come in in hordes. So in order ta just block it all out I just close my eyes.


End file.
